vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
150004-uh-oh-a-leveling-problem-d
Content ---- ---- ---- Especially Medic..That's the one race/class restriction that never made much sense to me. | |} ---- It is. Aurin are guards of the nature. They never would be an engineer or a medic, cuz they aren't really nice to the nature because of their abilities. | |} ---- ---- I'm seeing a lot of warm fuzzies and not very much psychotic breaks? Where's the dommies? You know you aren't done leveling until you have all 6 classes on dom side :D | |} ---- ... I was about to say something about how Stalkers use plenty of technology and Aurin can be stalkers, but then I realized that some of the Medic attacks refer to radiation, so I guess the restriction makes a bit more sense than I thought. | |} ---- My medic is a Cassian, not an Exile Human. ^^ Unfortunately, I don't really know many people Dominion side, and the other character I'd want to level (Draken esper, well that and Mechari esper) is unavailable. So, she is all by her lonesome! And not played much. :( I work on her house from time to time, though, and occasionally RP her. I didn't make this thread to argue about viability of classes based on lore, guys. Though there really aren't any decent arguments against any race/class combo. Regardless, game longevity for me comes from leveling, not gearing up multiple characters for end game (not enjoyable for me), and... I've run out of race/class combos that I want to level. D: Thus my plea to Carbine. | |} ---- Darn it (and I hate to use this race here) if Asura can be warriors I cast my vote for chua warriors! Crazy scientists can come up with tiny swords right? :P (I am one of those that doesn't care for lore much) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't like chua customization options/appearance. :( Sorry! If I'm playing a fully animal race, I prefer something more like Charr. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think it's fairly clear that there's some kind of story-gameplay segregation going on. As in most games. Why the story take precedence over the gameplay in other aspects (PvE grouping, housing, Circles) were such things would actually be trivial to justify in the lore...well, that can only be explained because Factions Must Mean Something. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Your wattage level better be able to handle 2328 bytes...those who know hex should get the joke :P Edited March 1, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- Hey if twig-arm-humans can swing around swords with the best of 'em, then I see no reason by aurin and chua can't! :D | |} ---- Don't need mental images, go play GW2. Asura guardian master race! | |} ---- Remind me again what the scouter says about his power level..... ( I see what you did there, I also chuckled) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't worry, many of us ask for Chua Warrior and Granok Stalker whenever we can. :D | |} ---- Granoks are masters of stealth. They just stand very still and all people see when they turn around is a pile of rocks. Nothing suspicious. | |} ---- I always imagine Granoks trying to do the Elmer Fudd sneaking around. The deliberate steps as he/she slowly stalks the prey, but Granoks make a comical amount of noise and vibrations. Edited March 10, 2016 by CRB_Meerkat | |} ---- If Grimtotem Tauren can use stealth in WoW, Grannoks should be able too as well. pretty much the same logic | |} ---- ---- Mordesh are missing some! D: My picks would be... Granok - stalker Mordesh - esper Aurin - medic Draken - esper Mechari - ... esper for reals but okay okay I guess spellslinger Chua - warrior | |} ---- It's not like like the Mordesh really have any other open options. Would love the esper for them none the less. Those are pretty much my picks as well, except I'd prefer the spellslinger for Mechari. | |} ---- ----